Nice to meet you Can I go home now?
by Stranger Amanda
Summary: It was bound to happen. Grisia's body mask was interrupted, and someone messed with his head, again. But it's after that where things can become unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LSK or any of the characters.

* * *

I silently cursed the world when the ground started shaking.

I hadn't noticed it at first, just a slight tremor in the ground, but by the time I started applying my body mask on my back, the whole room was shaking violently. Then, at the moment when it was the worst, it stopped.

That stupid curse! I had finally made it most of the way through my body mask, too. Now even the ground was going to refute my right to peace, even for a moment!

The last time the ground had shaken this much was when that old geezer had…

No, it couldn't have been the Pope. The earthquake back then had knocked over one of those (expensive) pillars, causing it to break. There's no way that he would do anything similar again, especially after seeing the reparation bills. So, what caused it? It's not like Leaf Bud City is an earthquake zone, either. Quickly washing off my mask (no one had knocked yet, thankfully, but they probably would later), I evaluated the possibilities.

It was most likely some type of powerful magic. Otherwise, it would have to have been either an explosion large enough to level the city, or the crash of something rather large falling from the sky. Well, I'm still here, so the city hadn't been leveled, and I'm pretty sure that this city qualifies as a no fly zone, so that leaves magic.

I had just managed to finish getting dressed when someone (Adair) knocked on my door. Ah, there goes the curse. "Knight-Captain Sun!" He didn't even bother waiting for my reply this time, yelling through the door. He sounded distressed and, was that confusion? From _Adair_? "They need you immediately at the training grounds."

"Who is it that the benevolent god of light wishes for Sun to greet this day?" Who's calling for me?

"That would be the Pope and Knight-Captain Judgment."

"Then Sun shall find those who have yet to accept the forgiving nature of the God of Light." Let's go.

* * *

When we arrived at the training grounds, I spread my elemental vision out so that I could see what was going on there.

The first thing that I noticed was Judgment, who seemed troubled. Next to him was the Pope, who looked both fascinated and excited about something. All around were the other holy knights. They seemed like they had been threatened by Judgment not to get any closer than they already were, based on their nervous looks.

The next thing that I noticed was a crater, and inside of it was-

Before I could get a look at whatever was inside of the small crater, my elemental vision cut off, and I stopped walking. (After all, I couldn't see without it.)

Someone then spoke in my head, seeming somewhat upset.

_No, no, no. This won't do at all. Here, I'll give you something, but remember, it's only temporary._ I collapsed, confused. Who's messing with my head now?

* * *

When I came to, my elemental vision was still gone, but this time it wasn't coming back the way that usually did when I woke up.

Who could have done that? I thought I had good defense against mental attacks.

Above me, I could hear Judge calling my name. I know that the best way to let Judgment know that I was fine, and that I was awake was to open my eyes, so I did, even though the action was useless other than that.

And of course, I passed out again immediately afterwards. Gracefully, of course.

I could see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LSK or any of the characters.

* * *

I woke up to… Silence? That was weird. Usually, the only reason I ever woke up was because someone was shouting at me to do so.

I felt like I was forgetting something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Ah, well.

Then I noticed the smell. It definitely wasn't a bad smell; far from it. It could be none other than... Ice's fresh blueberry pie!

I shot up in bed, and my eyes flew open in search of the pie, causing me to figure out what I had forgotten. I didn't have time to worry about my vision, though, since I was immediately assaulted by numerous voices.

"Sun!"

"Sun's up!"

"It actually worked."

"He's awake!"

I heard these exclamations, and several others like them, coming from the people around me. It took me a moment to recognize them, since it had been so long since I had last 'seen' them, paired with the fact that, for some reason, my elemental vision wasn't working. They were the other holy knights. How had _these_ people managed to be so quiet a minute ago?

Once the volume in the room was low enough, Leaf started talking and explaining things, as was usual of him.

"When you collapsed in the training grounds, you weren't waking up, even though you had no injuries. The pope said that it must have been some sort of mental attack, and tried everything that he could think of to get you up. Judgment finally sent Ice to get a blueberry pie."

So apparently pie would succeed for me where the pope's 'vast intelligence' failed.

I looked at everyone in the room again, and this time I took a careful count of everyone who was there. Eight knights and one rather grouchy looking pope. That made a total of ten Knights present, once I included myself and Cloud, whom I could never see.

The two that were missing would be Earth and Storm, who had been sent far away by the pope a few days ago. The old man had taken away my source of entertainment (not that I wanted him back), and my paperwork shield in one move!

Everyone was accounted for, but something didn't seem quite right.

"Well, he's awake now. Excuse me; I have other matters to attend to." The pope rushed from the room, still seeming upset that he had been beaten by my taste for sweets.

The thing with the count was still bothering me, so I tried again. _Judgment, Ice, Blaze, Leaf, Stone, Cloud-_

_What the?_ I could see the ghost? Well it would explain my counting problem. I had assumed that I couldn't see him, and ended up counting him twice.

But why could I see Cloud? I had trouble finding him with my elemental vision, and now I could see him just fine with normal vision? Maybe it was some strange type of sight enhancement? I'd have to look into it.

Moon and Metal were also here, so that means that the other missing one was Roland.

Leaf had continued on talking the entire time I was figuring this out, and he just kept on talking and talking, as if it was keeping him sane. I started paying attention again when something he said caught my attention.

"…so glad you finally woke up, Sun. When you passed out after the earthquake, we also had to move-"

"Leaf." Judgment cut him off. They also had to move what? "Everyone out. Sun needs his rest." Why would I need rest? I had just gotten a nap, not that I was opposed to another one.

Nevertheless, everyone left quickly and without complaint, as if they had expected him to say that. Once they were all gone, the only ones left in my room were me and Judgment, yet I hadn't spoken a single word since I had woken up.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, before he could start talking about some other subject. We were alone, so it was fine for us to talk like normal people.

He didn't answer, questioning me instead. "Tell me what happened."

Not happening, I asked before you did. "I understand that you're worried about me, but I need to know what you're not telling me."

"Sun. Something caused you to pass out for a week. You have to tell me what it was."

Wait, I was out for a week? I wasn't even recovering from an injury, so why hadn't I woken up? Is it linked to the sudden restoration of my sight? Or maybe my loss of elemental vision?

Both of them began with that earthquake and whatever was in that crater.

* * *

**In case anyone didn't get that, they don't know that Sun can see yet, since it's been too busy for him to tell them, and he's been acting like he could see even when he could't. I hope this story turns out well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own LSK or any of the characters.

* * *

Lesus stared at me, expressionless. And stared. And stared.

_I have to hold my ground. If I let him win so easily, he'll be more persistent next time._

And stared.

The hairs on my arms and the back of my neck rose, and I shivered a little bit. Maybe he was silently cursing me? _No, Judge wouldn't do that… Would he?_

And stared.

I started to play with my hands to distract myself, but it actually had the opposite effect.

And stared.

If I had been him, I would have sighed. I made sure not to though, since I didn't want to get into the habit. We were alone now, but if my teacher heard about a 'Sighing Sun Knight'… I didn't want to even think about it.

"I had been in the middle of my body mask," I said, getting straight to the point. _If I can't make him go first, I can at least make him think of things he'd rather not_. It worked, and Judgment's expressionless face grew a frown as he remembered the last time he had seen me in a body mask. I smiled, on the inside of course. Why? Because I would probably be murdered by Lesus if I did it on the outside. Anyways, I continued, without a smile, "when that earthquake hit. Then, as you know, Adair came and told me I was needed at the training grounds."

I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts on what came next. Judge, no longer staring at me in a freaky way, used the moment of silence to ask the main question of the day. "What made you pass out once you arrived?"

"A voice." He raised one eyebrow, and I quickly decided to be more descriptive. "It sounded like it could have been a child's, but I can't tell for sure. Whoever it was somehow made it past my mental defenses and spoke in my head. They told me they'd give me something, and then I blacked out." I made sure not to mention the temporary thing; Judge would only worry. I just hoped he wouldn't notice the missing information, or, if he did, he wouldn't mention it.

"So then, you got your vision back."

"I got my…" _Wait, what? Oh right, the tapeworm._ "How did you know?"

"I suspected it when you passed out the second time, after opening your eyes, then confirmed it when you were moving eyes more than usual after waking up." _As is to be expected of the Judgment Knight, his deduction skills are dead-on accurate, even with next to no evidence._ "I haven't let the others know yet. You need to be the one to tell them, especially Leaf. You know he's still beating himself up over that." _Leaf…_

"There is one thing. I can't use my elemental vision at all." I had to change the subject. I'd tell them, I just had to wait for the right time. And if it really _was_ only temporary…

Luckily, he let it go, and nodded slowly, before replying, "Leaf said he hadn't been able to use his since the earthquake either. I assume that's when you lost yours?"

"Yes." So I wasn't the only one affected by… whatever it was. So far, Leaf and both lost our elemental vision, I was out for a week, and my vision returned, 'temporarily'. Has anything else interesting happened? And what was in that crater? I looked at Judge.

He immediately understood my question. "Come with me." _Of course he couldn't just _answer_ me, like a normal person. That would be ridiculous!_

He got up from the chair he had been using, and headed for the door. Just then, my stomach growled loudly, and he turned back around to face me.

"Can't I have breakfast first?" I pouted, glancing at the pie Ice had left in the room. I was smelling it the entire time we were talking. _I'm lucky I haven't started drooling yet._

Now it was Judge's turn to sigh.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter looks WAY different from my first draft. heh, heh... I guess there's nothing wrong with writing the same thing seven times... Thanks for reading!**


End file.
